Crossing Paths
by voidsenshi
Summary: yay!! It is finished and I updated it as well! When Lita's parents died, she ended up living with a group of orphens and falls of one of them. Then a horrible tragedy tears them apart for 11 years....but is this new boy the same 1 from her past? Duo/Lita
1. In the beginning

I have decided to revise and repost this story. (there are a lot of errors that I missed -_-;) I'll do it one chapter at a time so that means that this is the first one ^_^! Well, like normal, I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. wish that I did.but I don't. Now on with the fic!!! Oh and (...) are my little notes. didn't want you all to get confused.  
  
!$#%$%((*^))*_+(&)(^*$##@!$$^%*&(*()*(+(*)&*(*^%^%#$#%#%&%^&*%&^*%*&%*&%*&%^ *&%*&%))(*&)(_+)(++++_)+_&*$^#@#@#@#$#@#@%#$@%$$$  
  
A girl, no older than 4, walked slowly down the street of one of the colonies in the L2 colony cluster. Her brown hair that had been put up in a pony-tail was coming out at odd angles and her emerald green eyes were red and puffy like her nose. The clothes that she was wearing were soaked from the fake rain that had just stopped coming down. She didn't seem to be going anywhere in particular, but soon found herself in a bad part of town. Her breathing became quicker as she realized where she was.  
  
Despite where she was, the girl continued to walk and soon she came to a dark alleyway. After looking in both directions she decided that she would venture down it and see if she could find somewhere to spend the night. The alleyway was dark and damp as the last traces from the storm that had just passed dripped down the buildings. At the end of the alley was a broken down old shack and the girl, shivering from the sudden drop in the temperature, decided that she would stay there for the night.  
  
The girl walked in and found that several ratty-looking blankets were placed on the floor and some on well worn furniture. In the corner there was a small bed that had a decent looking blanket (compared to the others) and a pillow on it. She decided that she would sleep on the bed and then go looking for food in the morning.  
  
While she slept, a group of young boys stopped outside of the shack. They were wet and out of breath but they looked happy. In their hands they carried some of food. The youngest, who appeared to be only 5, decided that he would check to see if anyone had gone into the shack while they had been out. He poked his head in and saw that there was a figure in the bed that was placed in the corner, which was also his. The boy walked in to check out the situation further and was surprised to see that it was a girl in his bed. He ran outside to get what appeared to be the leader of the group. This boy, who was obviously the oldest (about 10) went into the little house and stopped at the bed.  
  
"So what do ya' think Solo? What should we do with her?" stated the youngest boy of the group.  
  
"I don't know Duo. She looks like she has been walking for a while. Let's just let her sleep for now. We can ask her stuff when she wakes up." replied Solo. He spoke with a wisdom well beyond his years that only came with living on the streets all of you life.  
  
Duo made a pouty face but then smiled and went to lie on the floor for the night. "I guess that this means that she will be getting the bed and more food 'cause she's younger than I am, right Solo?"  
  
"Well, we won't know that until she wakes up, now will we. Just go to sleep now and I'll look after her."  
  
"Hmph! Just remember that I saw her first" pouted Duo as he drifted off to sleep. Solo went over to the sleeping boy and put one of the ratty covers over him and smiled "I will Duo. Don't worry, I will."  
  
!~@#!%@#$@%#^$%(*^(^_&+(*(&%&#$#@$&%^%*^%(*&^(*&^)^)*&%)*$(^#$(^$($(&^($(^(* &_*^()^*(&%*^$&%#$^%#^#&$#@$#%@^%#&^$&%&*%^*^(*&)__)(  
  
wow..that was..short. I changed it to 10pt and it is only, like, one page! Hmmm oh well. I'll get working on revising the next chapter right away!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Voidsenshi~ 


	2. The Next Morning

Here is the next one.chapter that is. Hmmm.. I really don't have much to put here. Oh well. I do not own GW or SM and (.) are my notes. Now onward!!!  
  
$#@%#$@^%#^%$&%^%(*&%^*(&^)(^(*&_+_)(+_()+_(_(_)(&(*^*^%&^$##@$%^&*(&*^&*%&* ^%(*&^&)(*&(*&**(*&&(  
  
The morning's rays beamed through the cracks in the ceiling, lighting up the young girl's face. The sudden brightness caused her to stir slightly which also made the bed that she was on creak. She looked around hoping that she was still alone, but to her horror she was not.  
  
About ten young boys were on the floor sleeping. She wasn't sure just what was really going on, but she wanted to leave as soon as she could. If she would have known that someone was living in the shack then she would have went elsewhere.  
  
She got out of the bed and was about to leave when a very pleasant smell reached her nose. In her head, she told herself to keep on walking but her stomach, growling with hunger, suggested otherwise. The girl followed the delicious smell and found a boy cooking what looked like would be breakfast for the boys inside. She wanted to get a closer look at what was being cooked when..  
  
"You know it's not nice to go sneaking around someone's house."  
  
The girl screamed, went to run, but tripped and fell. She turned over onto her back to look up at her would be attacker. He was only about 5 years old and had a long brown braid. He looked down at her with a bright smile and cheerful cobalt eyes. The girl was so caught up in the boy's eyes that she didn't realize the commotion that she had been causing.  
  
The rest of the boys in the house had heard her scream and ran outside to see what was going on. The boy cooking had also turned around and had started walking toward the pair.  
  
The girl was still staring at the boy when her emerald eyes narrowed. "And don't you know that it's not nice to sneak up on people?" There was an edge in her voice that surprised her but the boy standing in front of her didn't seem to notice. He just continued to smile.  
  
"She is right though, Duo. You should know better than to sneak up on our guest."  
  
"I was just playin' around Solo." the boy pouted, but Solo gave him a stern look that mad the other boys "ooooo" and there was the occasional "Duos gonna' get in trouble".  
  
Duo must have also sensed that he was in trouble and put on his best puppy dog face that he could and looked up at Solo and said in a baby voice. "I'm weally sowy Solo. I won't ever do wit again." And to finish off his performance he held out his hand to the girl. "I'm sorry that I scarred you. I was just playing around."  
  
The girl just starred at his hand with the same scowl. She was still upset at what he had done and the fact that he was trying to weasel out of it just made her even angrier. "I'm so sure that you are" she said in a very sarcastic voice. With that she slapped his hand away, got up, and bolted away as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
"Well now you've done it Duo! Go and get her."  
  
"But Solo, look at her go..she's as fast as lightning!" wined Duo.  
  
Solo just looked at Duo with a look on his face that said "now or else no breakfast" Duo caught this, swallowed down any comments that he was about to voice and streaked away after the girl that was as fast as lightning.  
  
!#@!#@%$#^%$&*%&^(*&+_()+_)(_*()&()*^)&%^$%#&$@^%@$&^%&*(^)*&)(&)*(&_(*&()*^ *&^*(%(*^&^$#^%#%@%  
  
There a second chapter is done. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and I will be posting the next chapter soon. Please R&R  
  
Ja ne! Voidsenshi 


	3. The Chase And The Talk

KK here it is..the third chapter. It is a bit longer that usual but I guess that that is no big whoop. Oh! And like always I don't own any of the SM or GW characters. I only wish that I did. Oh and by the way '...' are thoughts and (...) is one of my little notes. Now in with the show!  
  
@#!$@%#&%$^%$*&^(*&_)*_+)++_*)+)(&*^*(%^*^$&#$^*%$&%^*(%&&##%@$%!$#@$$#$&*%^  
  
Duo was running as fast as he could, but he had lost sight of the girl that had run away. It had been about 15 minutes and he still could not find out where she had gone.  
  
'Man if I don't find her soon, Solo will have my head!'  
  
Duo stopped running when he heard a faint crying sound. He followed it and soon came to the wall of an old brick building. There were two bricks missing in the wall and Duo looked in them. Inside, he saw her. She was huddled against the wall with her knees to her chest and...she was crying.  
  
"Umm.hey kid? Are you all right?"  
  
She looked up startled at his question. It had not occurred to her that her crying could be heard from where she was, let alone someone would be able to locate her. The girl scooted closer to the wall and found her voice.  
  
"Wh---who's the-there?"  
  
There was no answer. Now she was starting to get scarred. What if whoever had spoken found a way in? What if they just left to go and get something to attack her with? Maybe they just left and they would not come back.  
  
'Yeah' she thought, 'that's what it is! They just left and they won't be coming ba-' Her thoughts were cut short as she heard footsteps coming closer to her. 'How could someone know how to get in here? It took me long enough to find a way in.' "Who's there!?" she asked once again. This time there was a reply.  
  
"Hey babe, don't look so worried. It's just me. Look I'm sorry that I scarred you back there."  
  
Soon the girl started to put two and two together and, once a stray beam of light came through those two missing blocks in the wall and lit up the boy's face, it finally donned on her who it was.  
  
"Oh.. It's just you. You should learn not to go sneaking up on people like that! I thought that I was about to attacked!"  
  
"Look, I said that I was sorry for before. I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on...let's go back to the hide-out and get some breakfast." Duo held out his hand and waited for her to take it. However, she made no move to take his hand and just looked at him in the eye.  
  
"How did you get in here?" was all that she was able to say, but she said it with a stern look. "Well? How? It was hard enough for me to find the entrance. So how?" She was starting to grow angry with this boy named Duo. First he had snuck up on her back at that place that he called "The Hide-out" and now he found a way into her little cubby-hole. She looked at his face more closely and was angered even more to see that he was smiling. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!"  
  
"Jeeze you don't have to yell at me! I was gonna' answer you. Ya' see this is where I come when I need to get away. Well, I came to it more when I first became an orphan. I used to cry over my Mom and stuff but I soon got over it. This was the only place that I could come and no one would ever find me. I mean, why would anyone think to look behind the dumpster for an entrance to an old building?" He was about to go on with his story when a thought struck him. "By the way what's your name?"  
  
The girl was still taking all of this information in and was only vaguely aware that he had even asked her a question.  
  
"Umm.it's" She stopped and thought of the fact that she was in an American colony. 'I better think up of an American sounding name' "uhh.it's Lita"  
  
"Ok then Lita. How about we go back to the hide-out and get some breakfast. Then we will find a way to get you back home." Duo said this with a smile but when he looked back at Lita's face he frowned. "What's the matter? You look all sad all of a sudden." She just sniffed. He could see that she was fighting back a wave of tears. "umm Lita?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that.sniff I don't have..anywhere to really go back to. I just found out today that my mom and dad died in a shuttle wreck ( kk I know that they really died in a plane wreck but considering the timeframe I found the shuttle more appropriate) I was afraid that the orphanage was going to come an take me away since I don't have any living family." At this she let go of her restraints and started to cry. Duo wasn't sure of what to do. He had always been the youngest in the gang and was always the one that was being comforted, not the one giving it. He slowly edged toward her and put his arm around her.  
  
"It's alright, Lita", he said while stroking her back, "You can always stay with us if you want to." This seemed to comfort her more and she looked up at him with big, red, puffy green eyes.  
  
"Really?" Her reply sounded so small and helpless that Duo had to strain to hear her.  
  
"Of course you can. We are a group of orphans and we all lookout for each other. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Four-and-a-half."  
  
"Cool then. That means that you will be the youngest and that also means that you get the most food and you get the bed." This all made Lita feel a lot better to know that there was still somewhere that she was wanted. She was so happy that she started to cry again.  
  
"Hey don't cry. Come on now, let's go to the hide-out and get that breakfast." Duo smiled down at her and she smiled back. With that, they stood up and walked out of the building and back to the hide-out.  
  
#@$#$^*&(*&_(&(^*&$^%#%@%#*^%$(&$(&*%)*&^)*&^(*$&%#^*@#(*+_()_()+_&*(*^*$^#$ @$@%  
  
Yaya! I finished the third one! Sorry it took so long but I had a bit of a writers block. *sweat drop* Kk im done. R&R!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
voidsenshi 


	4. Solo's Decision

Kk here is the next chapter and like always I don't own any of the GW or SM characters. So ... Yeah! On with the chapter!!!@  
  
#$@!#@!^$@#$*^%*&%^(*&^(*&^_(+*)(&()*^*&$%$$@$#!$@%$(&*_&_()&*+*()&(*^(&*%*& %(*&^%&^$^%#%$!@#&*  
  
As Duo and Lita approached the hideout, they could hear the group of boys talking and the smell of a freshly made breakfast greeted their noses. Solo spotted the two and walked up to them. He was about to offer them some food when he realized that Duo was not his cheery self and that the girls eyes were all red.  
  
"We'll talk after you guys get something to eat."  
  
They both nodded and walked to one of the tables that had been bade out of an old cardboard box and sat down. Solo soon came over to them with some food (a little bit of bacon and two apples) and sat next to the girl. He looked at her as if asking her to introduce herself but she didn't catch it. Duo did however and he answered Solo unspoken question in his usual cheerful tone.  
  
"Oh yeah! Solo this it Lita and she is 4 ½ so that means that she gets the bed and more food." Duo handed Lita his apple and smiled before he continued. "She is an orphan just like us so that means that we can take her in. She can stay, right Solo?"  
  
Everyone was now looking at Solo waiting for his answer. Solo's eyes went from Duo's pleading ones to look down at the girl in question. Lita had her head cast down and was spinning the apple that Duo had just given to her. He could tell that she was expecting him to refuse.  
  
Solo looked up at the other boy's and saw that they all were giving him the 'please we want her to stay and we promise to protect her' looks. This made him sigh because they knew that he had never turned down an orphan before.  
  
"Well I don't see why not. She is an orphan and that is all the requirement that she needs. But since she is a girl you all better look out for her." Solo then turned to Lita. "And I hope that you don't mind becoming a slight tom-boy since you will be staying with about 10 young men like ourselves. We all look out for each other but we all also know how to fend for ourselves if need be. That will be our first task. After breakfast we will be teaching Lita some self defense and tricks of the trade."  
  
Lita looked down at her plate with a thankful blush on her cheeks while the boys applauded and went back to eating. Duo turned to Lita with one of his Cheshire grins.  
  
"See that Lita! You are already part of OUR family now. Oh and don't think that we will be going easy on you just 'cause you're a girl."  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. I used to watch my dad teach a friend of mine how to do martial arts." Lita looked back at her plate, the thought of her father bring tears to her emerald eyes. " I sure do miss them. I wonder if Ken even realizes that I am missing?" At the mention of this unfamiliar name, Duo raised his head from his plate.  
  
"Who is this 'Ken' guy?"  
  
"He is a friend of the family. He is about 10 I think. He would come over everyday after school so that my dad could train him. And while he was with my dad my mom was teaching me how to cook..well kind of. I was still to little to do much but I was able to help a little bit. And when Ken and my dad were done mom and I would set the table for them so that we could have a nice lunch. But Saturdays were always the best cause Ken would come over early and we would go on a picnic!" Lita was now smiling from ear to ear thinking about all of the good times that they had. "My dad always knew of the best places to eat too. I think that my favorite was near the lake in Juuban park."  
  
When Lita looked around her she saw that everyone was listening to her story and that they all had shocked expressions on their faces. "What are you guys staring at?" Duo was the first one to come out of his shock.  
  
"Umm Lita.where is Juuban? There is nothing like that around here."  
  
"Ohhh that's right you guys wouldn't know. Juuban is in Japan." If possible, the expressions on their faces got wider.  
  
"JAPAN!!" they chorused in unison.  
  
"Lita you never told me that you were from Japan!!! That means that you are also from Earth!!! If you are though how come you got an American sounding name?"  
  
"I'm sorry Duo, but I just didn't think that it was important. As for my name well I thought that my Japanese name would be too hard for you to remember so I just chose the name that my American neighbor had always called me."  
  
"You gonna' tell us your real name?"  
  
"Umm well it's Kino Makoto"  
  
"So your name is Kino?" Duo was really confused now. Solo just walked up to him and hit him over the head.  
  
"You retard! In Japan, last name comes first. Her name is Makoto!!!" He turned to Lita. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Lita nodded "Hai!" She noticed that once again that they were staring at her with confused looks. "giggle It means yes."  
  
"oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"  
  
@!#@^$#^%#*%$*^%$*&$&(%(%(^_+_()+_*()&(*%$%^#%@!(&*(&^%#%@$$#&%*)_)(&_(*^%*( &%^%#@(&^)*&*(+++  
  
Well that took longer than I thought! Oh well I'm just glad that it is done!!!! Like always please R&R. It would greatly be appreciated! Ja!!  
  
voidsenshi 


	5. That Faitfull Day

KK here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if it confuses you at all but I was on a sugar high and had just finished reading the last part of the second MARS manga so it is a little bit ..umm ...odd. Oh well. Like always, I do NOT own any of the SM or GW characters. I do however own the psychotic Colonel Hiroyuki. Now on with the ch.!!!  
  
$#^#!@$#@&%$#%^*$&^(*&)&+)(*+)(*_)(_*%^*&$^^%@%!$#@&%#$&#%*^%$(*&^%*_+)(*)(* &()*^*&^%%^$#%$#^$#^^  
  
The days passed by and Lita seemed to fit right in. The boys taught her self-defense and how to steal without being caught and in turn, she told them stories about her family and even cooked some things for them. This all went on for about a year. They were always laughing and even Lita and Duo fell into a "puppy love". They were always leaving to go to their secret place under the old building where Duo had found Lita crying. Above the entrance, you could see little carvings like hearts that said "D + L Forever" and even just Duo + Lita. Well this day was no different that all of the rest so Duo and Lita were in their little place and they were watching Solo chase one of the other kids through the two missing blocks in the wall when a group of soldiers carrying machineguns came up. The group of soldiers scanned the group of children and asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Where is the youngest in your group?" This man appeared to be the leader of the group. Noticing that none of them were answering his question, the man voiced a different one.  
  
"If you won't tell me who the youngest is then maybe you will tell me who your leader is. That way we can talk..Leader to leader." The kids all looked at each other when finally Solo stepped forward.  
  
"I am Solo, the eldest of the group as well as the leader. What is it that you want from us?" The Leader of the soldiers just smirked at the 10-year- old boy.  
  
"Well then, I am Colonel Hiroyuki, not necessarily the eldest but I am the Leader. And I already told you what I wanted. I want to know where the youngest in your group is. Can you tell me that kid. Where is he!!!"  
  
(I'm gonna' do a little bit of a character POV with Solo so that it is a little bit easier to understand)  
  
+++Solo's POV +++  
  
'He? I thought that Lita was our youngest. But..WAIT! This guy must not know that. He must be referring to Duo! I don't know where he or Lita went though even if I did...'  
  
"I don't know where he is so go away and leave us alone!"  
  
"Sorry Kid but I can't do that. Ya' see I got orders to take the youngest in your group to a friend of mine. So be a good boy and hand 'em over....or else!"  
  
"Or else what? You think that we are afraid of you goons? Well we aren't!"  
  
'Man I really don't like the look that this guy is giving me. I keep forgetting that they got gun with them. gulp Hope that they don't plan on killing us or something.'  
  
"Fine then. If you really want to know what I meant then I'll show you. I guess that the doc will have to find another kid to do whatever he was gonna' do 'cause all these little brats are gonna' be dead!"  
  
'Awwwww shit!'  
  
+++ End Solo POV+++  
  
Duo and Lita were still watching from the whole in the wall. Lita looked on the verge of tears while Duo looked like he was about to bolt out of there hiding place.  
  
"They are looking for me! I should just go out there. I don't want anyone to die because of me!! You stay here OK Lita?" Lita just shook her head  
  
"No you can't go!!! What if they kill you or something! You have to stay here! Please don't leave me. sniff I don't want to be left alone again." Duo wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulders when all of a sudden.  
  
*BANG*  
  
Both Duo and Lita froze. They turned to look out of there peek-hole and Lita almost screamed but Duo had his hand over here mouth. He looked down at her with tear-filled eyes and shook his head 'no'. They both returned their attention to the scene in front of them. There in the middle of the alley way laid Solo.dead.with a bullet wound to the head.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! That will teach him to lie to me! Now for the rest of the brats"  
  
There was a bunch of noises at once. The machineguns going off, the boys screaming and above it all, the laughter of the man in charge. Soon the only ones standing were the solders. And the alley way was covered with blood.  
  
Duo was so outraged that he came running out of the hiding place not noticing that Lita was behind him. As he ran out he grabbed a dagger out of his shoe that Solo had given him.  
  
"You bastards!!! How could you to a group of kids. You'll pay for this!!!" Duo's shouting had caught the attention of Hiroyuki. He smirked as he looked at the young boy.  
  
"So there you are. You know if you would have come out sooner all of this COULD have been prevented. But please also note that I said 'COULD'. Oh and what do you think that you are going to do with that dagger, huh? You gonna' throw it at me?"  
  
Hiroyuki started to laugh. Seeing this made Duo even angrier so he went to charge at the Colonel but Lita stopped him.  
  
"Duo you can't! There is nothing that we can do. They are full grown men and we are not even 10 yet! What chance do we have?!"  
  
"I don't care that the odds are against me!!! I will do what I can but I refuse to just stand here while the only people that were important to me were just killed before my very eyes!!!" His words make Lita stare at him in shock. She looked like she was on the verge of tears but she held them back. She had not cried since she came to the group a year ago and she did not want to start up again. However, during this little conversation the Colonel lost his patience.  
  
"You should listen to your little girlfriend." Hiroyuki reached over and pulled the dagger from Duo's hand. "Now both of you will die!" Hiroyuki pulled the dagger back and brought it slashing in front of him. It was a good thing that his aim was off 'cause he was only able to cut the two across their arms. Because their arms were together both of their cuts matched up perfectly with the others in a straight line.  
  
Duo opened on of his eyes to look around and saw that the Colonel and his group of soldiers were missing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I have no idea but I think that my arm needs a bandage." Lita was looking at her wound but suddenly looked up. The gunshots must have attracted a group of people to the entrance to the alleyway, and a Nun and a Priest came forward ant picked up Lita and Duo and took them to the Maxwell church to live.  
  
Soon after Ken, Lita's friend, came to take her to live with him and his parents in Japan so that they could be her guardians and Duo was left to stay at the Maxwell church. It was a year before Lita was able to come back to L2, because ken's family had moved there, to see Duo but she was too late. The Maxwell Church tragedy had already occurred and Lita was told that no one survived. Lita was so heartbroken that she ran to the only other place that was familiar to her..the alley. When she got there she was surprised at what she saw.  
  
The alley way had been named "Blood Alley" because of the massacre of the young children. A fence was put up at the entrance to keep people out, but she could still see the shack that the kids had lived in, the blood that was still on the walls ( they had tried to rinse it down but it would not come off and since the alley was just dirt, it had absorbed most of the blood), she could still here the kids terrified screams and just faintly still smell the blood.  
  
"Duo where are you? I hope that you are still alive." Lita looked down at her now scared arm, remembering that day. 'At least if he is alive he will remember me every time he sees his scar. And when we do meet again, I will be able to tell that it is really him because our scars will match up perfectly!'  
  
With that Lita turned around and walked back to the place where she and Ken's family had moved into, hoping that she would never again return to that alleyway and that she would one day find her lost friend...and love.  
  
@!$!#@~$#~#@~#~!^$#@^%@#$#*(&%(*&^*)_*()+)(*+()*_(&(*%*&(+)*+_*)(&)(%(*(#$%@ &%$(%^(^_&(**_()*(^(*&*&%  
  
sniff well that was the odd ending. Sorry that it is a little bit uhhh...demented, but yeah. Well till next time! Oh and please read and review.  
  
JA! voidsenshi 


	6. 10 Years Later

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! Well here it is. The next chapter of "crossing paths" and Makoto/Lita is now 16!! *this would make Duo and the g-boys 17 ^_~* Now things are going to get interesting! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I couldn't have done it without ya'!! Now on with the chap. Oh and I do not own SM or GW. (.) are my thoughts and *.* are stage notes.  
  
@%@#$&$*%(*&)&)(*+*)(*()&*(&^*&*()_()*&()*^&*%^$#*^%#^*%*^*(*(_&*&_(*+_*)(*% ^%$*(^%()*^)(*+)(*_+(_)))_)*&  
  
It has been ten years since Lita had gone back to L2 but she had not stayed there long. She had since moved back to Japan, and was attending Juuban Junior High School. Right now, it was summer time and Makoto (now that she is back in Japan she goes by her Japanese name) is 16. She and her friends (the Scouts) are at Rei's temple discussing what to do for summer vacation.  
  
"Well I think that we should go to the beach! That is always fun. Whatcha' think?"  
  
"We always go to the beach Usagi! Let's go to mall!!" Minako had a very determined look on her face. She had wanted to go to the mall for the longest time because she had just gotten her paycheck and wanted to blow it all on clothes.  
  
"But we can do that any old time! Let us go the Library instead." (Bet you can't guess who said that ^_^) *everybody face vaulted*  
  
"We can also do that any time." Rei thought for a moment and looked up into the sky when a shuttle leaving for one of the colonies caught her eye. "I got it! Let's go to one of the colonies instead! We can stay there for like a week and go shopping, the library, and to one of the pools!"  
  
Everyone seemed to be thinking this over when Ami voiced another question. "Which one would we go to?" This got everyone thinking again but Mako just frowned. She knew that they would want her opinion. The last place that she wanted to be during summer break was up in space.  
  
"Mako-chan what do you think? You used to live on one of the colonies didn't you? Hey maybe we could go to that colony and you could show us all of the best places to visit!"  
  
'I knew it! But I can't turn down Usa-chan like that. She looked so happy that she had gotten that idea. Well I guess that it wouldn't hurt to go back for a little while. I might even see-. Nonononono Mako don't think of him! You will just get upset.' Lita was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Usagi was talking to her.  
  
"Ano..Makoto? Are you alright?"  
  
Mako snapped out of her daze. "Uh yeah. Gomen Usa-chan. I would be glad to take you guys on a tour of L2." She tried to look like she really was glad but it was not working to well. Usagi noticed this but decided not to push the matter. Instead, she just smiled.  
  
"Well then let's go and get ready!"  
  
*A week later*  
  
"Wow I can't believe that we are on a colony out in space! I never thought that I would one day be here!" Usagi was looking around excitedly. They had finally reached L2 and they were all tired and wanted to go to the hotel.  
  
They got two cabs that took them to their hotel and once they were all unpacked Usagi was the first to speak up again. "So what are we going to do now? Can we eat? Are there any good restaurants around Mako-chan?"  
  
Mako smiled at her friend. "Well there is a nice fast food place just down the road called Joy's Dinner. We can go if you are all hungry." The other girls shook their heads 'yes' and they all walked out the door and down the street.  
  
On there way there they the passed five boys that all appeared to be about a year older than them. Mako made eye contact with one that had cobalt eyes and what look like long chestnut hair that was pulled back. She thought that she had seen him somewhere before but she could not place him. He seemed to have the same thought on his mind for his eyes held some confusion as he looked back at her.  
  
Once the group of boys had passed, Makoto looked back at them and saw that the boy that she had made eye contact with's hair was not just pulled back, but it was in a braid. Seeing this made Mako stop in her tracks.  
  
She was about to call out to him when Usagi interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan, what's wrong? One of those bishonen catch you eye?" Usagi had an evil smirk on her face as she watched Makoto blush.  
  
"Well not really.. It is just..well. one of them reminded me of an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in 11 years." Makoto's eyes started to water a little but she pushed them away before they could become tears. "Oh Duo.. I wish that I knew where you were."  
  
The girls all looked at Mako with stunned looks on their faces. They had never seen Makoto look so frail. Usagi, being who she is, could not keep her mouth shut and was the first to ask a question.  
  
"Ano. Mako-chan? Who is this 'Duo'? Is he one of your old boyfriends?" Makoto looked up at her friend, "Yeah kinda'. We were only kids though. I was 5 and he was 6 but we still considered ourselves a couple. After the Maxwell Church Massacre, though he disappeared. He had been staying at that church."  
  
"But Mako-chan, I thought no one survived that. If he was there.you don't think that he would still be alive.do you?" Ami, after stating her question, realized that it was the wrong thing to say. She didn't mean do be so pessimistic about the situation she just wanted Makoto to be realistic.  
  
"I know that it would look that way Ami.. but, I know Duo and he could get out of anything. I mean, you don't live out on the streets and not know how to take care of yourself in a sticky situation. I've seen him escape from an alliance base unharmed. He has gotten us out of many dangerous situations while I was living with him and Solo!!!! Besides, Duo was Shinigami. I know that he is still alive!!" Makoto looked as if she was about to cry but she didn't. After calming herself down, she spoke to her friends. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional. Let's go and get something to eat now..I'm starved!"  
  
With that, the group went to Joy's Dinner. While they were there, Makoto filled the girls in on some of the finer points of her time with Duo. All of the girls agreed to help Mako find Duo and so their quest/vacation begins.  
  
@!#@^#&%$&%(&*)(*_)(*+_)*)(&(*^&*%&$%$@#%$*^%^)*&(*&*(_&*()^)(*^*&^*&^(*&%^* (%&*^$^#!$@#@#^%#^&  
  
Well that took long enough!! Sorry that it took so long for me to get this one out. I was having a writers block and just wasn't in the mood to write. ^_^!! Well that's it! Oh yeah and please R&R!!! Arigato Gozaimasu *bows* 


	7. A Near Miss

WARNING!!! WARNING!! THIS IS A DUO AND LITA FIC!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PARRING THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU FIND ANOTHER FIC!!!!! BUT IF YA' STILL WANT TO READ DESPITE YOUR PERSONAL INTREST I ASK THAT YOU DON'T FLAME ME 'CAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED AND THE FLAME WILL BE POSTED SOMEWHERE AND LAUGHED AT (and I'm not telling you where )! HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! *koff* Sorry about that but I felt that it was necessary since some of our readers are unable to read the summary and choose if this is the right story for them to read (not mentioning any names). Well enough about that let's get on with the story!!!! I do NOT own sailor moon or gundam wing!!! (pout) Oh!! And I would like do dedicate this chapter to all of the people that reviewed, Suzan, Sana-chan, Anegel Triton aka HS, Anonymous (there was no name), anyone else that I might have missed and extra thanks to Suzan and her friends for their support. THIS ONE GOES OUT TO YOU GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
@!#@%@#$*&^%(^)(*&^)(*_(*&_()&*_(*+)(*()*^&%&^%#%$@$#!$@$#&%$&%^$*&^%(&%^(*& ^()*&^)*&^)(*_&*&_(*&  
  
While the girls were eating and discussing the whole "Finding Duo" thing, the group of guys that they had passed on the way in were heading for the arcade with a somewhat similar discussion going on between them.  
  
"I'm telling you guys that one of those girls looked really familiar!!! She was lookin' right at me with a look that clearly said that she recognized me from somewhere!!" The braided one of the group was ranting to the other four about the group of girls they had passed. He was convinced that he knew one of them but he couldn't put his finger on where he knew her from.  
  
"Duo are you telling me that being able to interpret expressions in peoples eyes and on their faces is also one of your many talents?" The only blond in the group was the only one to speak. He knew that If he didn't then Duo would just continue to rant.  
  
"I never said that I could read them. It was just really easy to see the emotion in her eyes. Those big green emeralds. *sigh* She was really hot. I think that I want to go and find her."  
  
"Maxwell, I can't believe that you are turning down lunch and the arcade to go looking for some weak onna! Hell must be freezing over." The Chinese boy in the group cut in. He and Duo were always arguing and it always ended with Wufei chasing Duo with his katana and then Heero, the Japanese boy in the group, shooting off his gun to silence the two.  
  
"I never said that I was going to skip lunch and the arcade Wu-man! What I meant was that after we were done with that I want to see if I can find her. There was just something about her the struck my curiosity. It was almost like I knew her from somewhere but I just can't put my finger on where I know her from." Duo went into deep thought (not something we see to often, ne?). He just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that girl and he was going to do what he could to find out just who she was.  
  
While all of this was going on in Duo's mind, the rest of the group had moved on without him. It was Heero that finally went to drag Duo to the arcade..by his braid.  
  
"ITAI!! Hee~ee-chan!! That hurts! Why you pulling so hard *ouchies* hey STOP!! Heero Yuy I am fully capable of walking by myself you know. It in not like I need you to pull me along like a lost puppy!"  
  
"Well if I hadn't come back to get you, how long do you think it would have taken you to realize that we had gone on without you? Then you would have been a 'lost' puppy. I was just saving time, you know, why delay the inevitable?" Heero had a very, VERY slight smirk on his face at seeing Duo's frustration. It was not everyday that he got to have this much fun teasing the pilot of Deathsythe.  
  
"Well I still say that you didn't have to pull as hard as you did. I mean really, it is not like the braid is not attached to my head." Duo followed Heero silently back to the arcade rubbing his sore skull.  
  
When the pair reached the arcade, the rest of the gang were sitting at the bar talking to Motoki, a friend that worked at the arcade, waiting so that they could order lunch. Heero and Duo walked in and took two seats next to their friends.  
  
"So, what will ya have? The usual?" The boys nodded to Motoki, but Duo just kept his head down in thought. This caught Motoki's attention. "Something wrong Duo?"  
  
"Not really, I was just thinking about this one girl that I passed on the street. She just looks soooo familiar..."  
  
With the mention of a girl, Motoki remembered something that he wanted to tell his friends. "Oh I almost forgot! I have a group of friends that will be visiting from Japan. I used to work at an arcade there and we just kinda got to know each other. When they got the idea to come here for a vacation they called me to see if we could hang out and stuff." (kk I know that I never mentioned this before butt..the idea came to me and well.. *pokes fingers together* *sigh* oh well)  
  
Wufei cut him off with a question that was full with impatience. "So what does this have to do with us? Why tell us?"  
  
"Well I thought that you guys might want to meet them..seeing that there is 5 of them and that there are 5 of you guys.." Motoki trailed off. He realized the glares that he was getting from Heero, Wufei, and Trowa (yes Trowa is there ^_^). "Well I still think that you should meet them. I mean they are nice girls and they are not hard to get along with. You know what? I think that I'll call them and have them come over here! Yeah! Gimme a sec."  
  
Motoki reached below the counter to retrieve his cell. He quickly dialed Mokoto's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mako-chan! Where are you guys now?"  
  
"Umm we are just finishing lunch at Joy's Dinner. Why?"  
  
"Well when you guys are done do you want to come to the arcade? It is right down the street, on your left. The names King. Do you think that you can make it?"  
  
"Sure why not. We will be done in like 5 min. so I guess we will see you then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye then Makoto."  
  
"Bai bai!"  
  
Motoki looked at the boys that were sitting down eating. Duo seemed to be eating rather fast almost like he was in a hurry to go somewhere.  
  
"Why the rush Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up from his plate. "Oh there is something that I want to do after I am done eating. So I just wanted to hurry up."  
  
"Well my friends will be here soon. Don't you think that you could wait a bit longer before you went? I'm sure that they will be here very shortly." Motoki gave Duo a pleading look. He had been planning to get the singles sitting in front of him hooked up with the girls that were on their way here. And that wouldn't work if not ALL of the singles where present.  
  
"Sorry Motoki, but there is just something that I have to go do. The thought of a group of single gals is very tempting but right now there is only on girl on my mind." Duo stood up and placed his money on the counter. He turned around and headed for the door. As he was leaving he wasn't watching where he was going 'cause he bumped into a group of girls as they walked into the arcade. Maybe if he had been paying attention, he would have stayed just a bit longer. The girls that he had bumped into where..  
  
"Hey Motoki!!!!"  
  
"Oh hey Makoto-chan!!"  
  
@!%$@$^%(*^_(_+)(*+)(*()&(*^*&*#$#$@$^@#^$#@^$#&$*&%(*&^*)&^)(*&_^%&%_(&*^() &**(^%$^*%^###$(*&)(*&)  
  
There it is finally finished. (stretches) Man I am going to be tired for tomorrow's scrimmage but oh well. Once I got going there was no way that I was going to stop. Well that is all for now. Till the next ch. Bai Bai!! Oh and please R&R. Domo Arigato *bows* 


	8. Realization

Hey all!!!! Well here is the next chapter. Sry for the wait but I was having a writers block. But I finally got out this one and the next one should be out shortly. I do not own any of the Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing characters. (.) are my notes. Now, on with the fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Makoto and the girls walked into the arcade and stopped to look at the site in front of them. There sat four *ahem* boys at the bar eating lunch...kk more like four BISHONEN sitting at the bar and looking over their shoulders at the girls so that all that they could see was one eye..(you know what look I am talking about, ne?) The girls could do nothing more than just stare at the site in front of them.  
  
"You know, only one word comes to mind." stated Mina as she stared at the emerald eyed beauty sitting in front of her.  
  
"And what would that be." Rei was also enjoying the eye-candy. Especially a certain dark haired dark eyed someone that she could not take her eyes off of.  
  
"Damn." All of the girls nodded at Usagi's choice word to answer Mina's question. Makoto seemed to be the only one not really interested. (I know that would never happen but just go with me here)  
  
Meanwhile the boys just sat there staring back at the girls. Similar thoughts were going through their minds as well, even thought none of them would admit it.  
  
"Umm guys.. Do we have something on our faces?" Quatre questioned. He wiped his face with a napkin and then tried to inspect the other boy's faces.  
  
"Hn." Was Hero's only comment (if you can call it that) and he went back to eating his lunch. The rest of the boys did likewise. It was Motoki's question that snapped the girls back to reality.  
  
"Umm.girls? Would you like to sit down or something?" The group of girls just continued to stare at the boys at the bar. "*sigh* I guess not. Well I guess that I should introduce you all."  
  
At this, the girls snapped out of their daze. None of them wanted to miss any information that was about to be given about the new objects of their desire. Walking over to the bar so that Motoki did not have to shout, they took seats at the end of the counter.  
  
"Ladies, these are my four friends, Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre. There was one more but he left. And guys these are the five girls that I was telling you about, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto. I have known them for a while now." None of them made a move to talk to one another so Makoto spoke up.  
  
"Motoki, who was the other one that left? He does have a name right?"  
  
Motoki smiled at his friend. He remembered when she and Usagi had had a crush on him. It was nice to see that she had gotten over her boy craze. "His name is Duo. You might see him later. I mean, it is not like you see too many people with a long braid and purple eyes around here."  
  
Lita felt her heart stop. "What did you say?"  
  
"Umm, I said that it is not like you see too many people with a long braid and purple eyes around here. Why?"  
  
Lita was still in a daze. "And his name is Duo?"  
  
At this point Heero cut in. He was starting to get a little bit annoyed with this girl and her many questions. "Yes his name is Duo. I don't see why that is of any importance though." His voice had been harsh and it cause Lita to give him an evil glare rivaling his own.  
  
"I still have yet another question. Did he used to live on this colony? Like in an orphan gang?"  
  
The pilots just stared at her. None of them wanted to give away any information about their friend without his consent. The only answer that she got was from Motoki.  
  
"Yeah I think that he mentioned that once. He also said something about a girl. Actually, isn't that where he went? He said that he bumped into someone that reminded him of someone that he knew and he went out to find her." Motoki looked back over to Makoto and saw that she was still in a state of shock. "Umm Makoto? What is wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost?"  
  
Her face became calm as she looked at them all. "Iie, Motoki. I did not see one..just heard of one. I can't believe that he is still alive. Please tell me which way he went?"  
  
"I still don't see why you need to know all of this." Heero was still very annoyed with her. Anyone that knew this much about Duo's past must have been one of the ones who made it a living hell. He was not about to give the whereabouts of his friend to someone that had caused him so much pain.  
  
"I was the one that he bumped into on the street. I thought that I recognized him from somewhere. You see..I'm her."  
  
"Who?" Even Trowa now was starting to get interested. It was not every day that something like this happened.  
  
"The girl from his past." With that, she got up and left the arcade to look for her long lost love and friend. Hoping with all of her heart that it was him that she was chasseing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope that you liked it and sry for it taking so long for me to get this out. It should not be too much longer till the end of the story.maybe like three more chapters. It really depends on if I feel like elaborating on certain points in the story. Well that is all for now. Please R&R. Ja!!  
  
~voidsenshi 


	9. A Visit to Blood Alley

Well here it is! The next chapter of 'Crossing Paths'. We are nearing the end of the story so you know that some juicy stuff is coming up, ne? Well I am not going to blabber on or anything so I will just cut to the chase.I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I wish that I did but we all know that that will never happen. Enough of my rambling! on with the chapter! (.) are my notes  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________  
  
Lita didn't know just where she was going. She just started walking in whatever direction her heart told her to go in. Unknowingly to her, her friends had also left the arcade to go after their friend. Her sudden interest in the missing boy worried them and her confession just made them curious. After following Lita for about a block or so they decided to make their presence known.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan? How much longer are you going to look? Do you have any idea of where he might be?" Makoto recognized Usagi's voice and turned around. There was a look of shear determination on her face.  
  
"No Usagi, I don't have any idea of where even to start looking. But I must find him.no matter what it takes. You guys don't have to follow me. I know that you all would much rather be back at the arcade looking at those guys." Her voice had turned slightly icy as she said those words and it caused Usagi to snivel. Rei, hearing the sound that her Hime made, made a comment.  
  
"Now you listen here Makoto! You know very well that we would never put boys over a friend in need! Besides, they went out to look for this guy as well. They seemed to think that he might to something dangerous if he was left alone too long."  
  
"You're right Rei. I'm sorry for sounding so cold. It is just that it has been so long sine I have seen him. It has to have been about 11 years now and I want to make sure that he is still alive. I just know that this guy is him. It just has to be him!" Makoto almost wanted to break down in tears but refused to do so.  
  
With her friends by her side, Makoto looked for Duo but they found nothing. After searching all day, the girls decided to do some sight seeing before it got too late. Ami went a grabbed a map and quickly found the closest tourist spot.  
  
"It says here that the closest thing is a historical land mark. It is an alleyway that is called 'Blood Alley'. Hmm that sounds interesting. Why don't we go there? It is just down the street from here."  
  
"Umm...Why is it called 'Blood Alley' Ami?" Ami was about to answer Usagi's question when Makoto intervened.  
  
"It is called that because of the massacre that occurred there. A group of young orphans where brutally killed for no reason at all. There were only two survivors." Mako's eyes started to well up with tears. Just remembering Solo along with all of the others brought back that horrible day. She could remember it all very vividly as if it had happened yesterday. "They say that you can still hear the kids screaming. And on hot days and nights like tonight, you can still smell the blood since it was absorbed into the dirt alley."  
  
The rest of the girls just stared at their friend. They were amazed that she knew so much on the topic and the fact that she had unshed tears in her eyes just shocked tem further.  
  
Makoto wiped her eyes and looked back at her friends. "If you guys want to go there then we can. I'll give you a special tour that no one else has ever gotten."  
  
The rest of the girls just nodded their agreement and followed Makoto down the street. When thy arrived at their destination, they saw the large gate that had blocked off the alley to keep from anyone entering it. The only problem was that the gate had been broken open.  
  
Makoto ran to the entrance and stuck her head in. The gate had definitely been forced, but by who..and why? She motioned for the rest of her friends to follow her in and they started to walk to the end of the alley.  
  
"Umm.Mako-chan? Are you sure that we are aloud to be in here? I mean there was a fence up to keep people out." Usagi's worried statement seemed to be what all of the other girls were thinking.  
  
"Don't worry Usa-chan. It is fine. You all can be in here because you are with me. Feel free to look around." Makoto's voice sounded a little bit too cheerful for the current situation. Granted, they didn't know when the gate was forced open but that didn't mean that they should drop their guard.  
  
Usagi seemed to have gotten over her little fear and was starting to look around. She found a spot on the wall that seemed to have been filled in. Right above the filled entrance she saw some faded carvings that looked like they said "D + L" and "Duo and Lita Forever". It took her a little bit it figure out that Makoto had said that her English name was 'Lita'. Usagi decided that she would call her friends attention to this.  
  
"Hey Makoto, come over here and look at this."  
  
Hearing her friends call, Makoto walked over to where Usagi stood. When she caught site of the filled in entrance she let out a sigh. It brought back memories of when she and Duo would hide in there, when he gave her her first kiss, and when those people were looking for him... Makoto shook her head to get rid of the thought. She tried so hard not to remember that day, remember all of that pain and blood. She looked around the entrance and saw the carvings that her friend was pointing to. 'Hmm.now that brings back happy memories' Makoto just smiled and began to explaining what the carvings where.  
  
"You see Usa-chan, my boyfriend and I carved those when we were staying with the group of orphans. Since this is an American colony, I had to choose an American name. I had remembered that my neighbor had referred to me as Lita a few times so I decided to use that. That is why it says Lita in the heat."  
  
Usagi seemed to be grasping all of this information and looked like she was about to make a comment when....  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE! THIS IS A NO TRESPASSING ZONE!! GET OUT!!!"  
  
All of the girls whipped around and were confronted with a boy with a long braid and violet eyes.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Well I hope that you all liked this chapter. I think that there should only be 2 more after this and the best is still yet to come!!! I hope that you will all read and review. The next chapter should be out soon!!! Ja!  
  
~voidsenshi 


	10. The Reunion

Howdy-hody to ya all! I am here to tell you all that this is the last chapter of 'Crossing Paths'. I have finally reached the end of it!!! yaya! I am also going to point out some things that I realize I should have specified sooner. Ya see I knew it in my mind but.as the readers,.you guys probably had no clue. This point is that Makoto and her friends are speaking Japanese since, besides Makoto and Mina, none of them know English. The same goes with Motoki and the G-boys. Since Motoki is originally from Japan, he is more comfortable speaking Jap..so that is how he talks to the G-boys as well as Makoto and her friends. Yes, I also realize that this is all taking place on an American colony and I am sorry if this confused any of you. You have my deepest apologies. If you are wondering why I am saying all of this.well.you will just have to read the chapter. ^_~. Now, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. So.yeah.on with the chapter!!  
  
(....) author's notes ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________  
  
"What do you mean a no trespassing zone?!!! You are here as well!" Makoto was a little miffed at the fact that someone was trying to tell her to leave a place that was so dear to her without a good reason. She was so angry that she didn't really pay any attention to what the person looked like.  
  
"Didn't you people see the fence AND the sign?? I would think that anyone with half a brain would figure that they were put up so that no one would come in!" Duo was also getting pissed off at this girl that thought that she could just waltz into his old home without any reason. And to top it all off, she was arguing with him!  
  
"We have every right to be here as you do! My friends said that they wanted to see this place so I am showing them around!"  
  
"I don't see that as a right to be here! This ground is full of haunted souls that wish to be left in peace! They do not need you tourists coming here and trampling on their death bed!" By this time, Duo was seething with anger. His family had been killed here. This place was sacred to him. It was because of this place and what happened here that he met and lost her...the only one that he had ever cared enough for that he would even give his life for her.  
  
Makoto was just as angry and getting worse by the second. For like Duo, her family had also been killed here and it was where she and met and lost the one that she had held most dear to her.  
  
"Do you want to know why I have the right to be here?! I'll tell you, because I used to live here! You hear me? So if anyone doesn't have the right to be here it is you!"  
  
"LIAR!"  
  
"Excuse me?" The boys comment had caught her off guard. Why on earth would this boy be calling her a liar? It didn't make any sense.  
  
"I said that you were a liar. There is no way that you can be who you claim to be! No way!!!!!" Duo almost couldn't take it. This girl..this annoying girl was claiming to be his lost friend. There was no way that it could be true. She had moved to Earth 11 years ago, never to return. He had waited for her but she never came back. 'How could she..It has gotten more expensive to travel from the Earth to the colonies nowadays.'  
  
"How would you know? There is no way in heck that you could possibly know who I am let alone my past! Tell me what makes you so sure?" There was silence between the two, silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife. It was because of this that both of them snapped.  
  
"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Makoto could take no more. She charged at the boy with lightning fast speed.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I?" Duo had seen the girls approach and prepared for it. When she had thrown a punch at his face he easily caught it. "Hn. Is that all you go-" Duo stopped in mid sentence. With the girl so close to him (and practically growling in his face ^_^) he could see her features better. He saw her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and beautiful green eyes. 'Those eyes..they look just like' Duo immediately dropped his eyes to the arm that he was holding. He turned it over but cursed softly at the fact that she was wearing long sleeves. Taking his other hand, he pulled back the sleeve to reveal a long scar. He gasped.. 'she has a scar just like mine.only on the opposite arm. She must be..'  
  
Duo was about to voice his findings when Makoto took advantage of his unguarded state. She pulled her hand out of his grasp and punched him in the stomach. Duo winced only a little as he looked back at her.  
  
She stared at him with anger in her eyes. "You shouldn't drop your guard just yet."  
  
"Neither should you."  
  
Everyone turned in the direction that the voice hade come from, and out from the darkness walked four boys. They were the very ones that the girls had previously met at the arcade.  
  
"What are you four doing here? I thought that you all went looking four your friend?" Minako stared directly at the green eyed boy in front of her as she said this. She knew the she and her friends were aloud in here because of Makoto but what reason did these boys have? It didn't really make any sense to her.  
  
To her surprise, Trowa answered her. "We were looking for our friend..and we found him." Trowa looked at Duo who just grinned back at him. "What are YOU five doing here?"  
  
At this moment, Makoto decided that she would speak up. "They came to help me but it got late and they wanted to do a little sight seeing. This was the closest place."  
  
"THIS IS NOT A TOURIST ATTRACTION!!! WHY DO YOU THINK THE FENCE IS UP!?" Duo had stated this before only now with more anger. How dare this girl come into his old home and say that her and her friends were just sightseeing! She had no respect, no respect at all.  
  
"The fence wasn't up. It had been forced into so the gate was wide open. Anyone could have walked in her and wrecked the place." Makoto's voice was calm and quiet. None of the girls have ever heard her use this tone before..it was just very unlike her not to be at one extreme or the other. "But I must wonder.how did the gate get open? It wouldn't have been you, would it? It was, wasn't it? Hmm just as I thought, I think that you need to practice what you preach."  
  
"What would you know about preaching?" Duo's voice was now as calm as hers was. He fixed her with a hard glare before going on. "For you information, little miss, I used to live here. I am one of the two soul survivors of the horrible tragedy that happened here. So, because of this, I have every reason to be here."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Do I? Can you prove that I didn't? You see, with all of this fighting that has been going on it has come to my attention that what you had said earlier about living here is true."  
  
"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Makoto was beginning to get impatient as well as anxious. 'Could he be..?'  
  
Duo smirked at Makoto. He could see very plainly in her eyes that the wheels in her head were starting to turn. "I knew that you looked familiar to me when I passed you in the street today. That is why I left the arcade early, to go looking for you. After a while, I started to run out of places to look and finally decided to come here. I thought that if you where who I thought you were, you would eventually come here. And I was right."  
  
"I'm not following. Just who did you think I was?"  
  
He closed his eyes as if in deep thought, a small smile gracing his lips. "A very dear friend of mine, one that I had not seen in about 11 years and not to mention the only girl that could come close to matching me in stealth as well as strength." As if to get his point across, Duo switched from the Japanese that he normally spoke to his friends with to the English that seemed long forgotten. "Wouldn't you agree, Lita?"  
  
Makoto gasped. It had been so long since someone had called her that. In turn, she answered back to him in English. "wa-...bu-.but...how do you know that name?"  
  
Duo simply smirked at her and walked over to where she was standing. He put his face close to hers and reached down for her arm. Looking her in the eyes, he pulled up her sleeve to reveal her scar. Duo looked down at it and smiled even wider. "I know because of my memories but especially because of this cut"  
  
He then pulled up his sleeve and pressed his arm to hers. "See what I mean?" Makoto looked at their two arms and what she saw caused her to shed tears for the first time in 12 years. With their arms pressed together, both of their scars made a single one that went across both of their arms. They matched perfectly. There was no mistaking who he was now or how he knew who she was.  
  
He brought up his other hand to wipe away her tears but still they came down. "Duo I..I can't believe that.well.that you are still alive." Makoto couldn't take it anymore and flung her arms around Duo's neck and cried freely. "I thought that I would never see you again"  
  
Duo petted her head to calm her. "Yeah I know. I was starting to loose hope." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and Makoto smiled into his neck  
  
"I really missed you. Never leave me again."  
  
He smiled into her hair knowing that he would have to leave to go on another mission for the Preventers, but decided not to say anything about it. "Don't worry Lita; I will never truly leave you. I love you too much to just get up and leave you behind."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
Well I hope that you all liked it and that the entire language thing is a little bit clearer. If not, well, once again you have my apologies. Well please R&R! Ja!  
  
~voidsenshi~ 


End file.
